universal_nintendofandomcom-20200216-history
Iggy Koopa
Iggy Koopa is the middle child of the seven Koopalings and a recurring antagonist in Super Mario Bros.. Biography Iggy is the middle member of the Koopalings that act as leaders of the Koopa Troop under Bowser. He and his siblings are originally considered to be Bowser's children in Season 1-2 from Super Mario Bros.. Later in Season 3, He and his siblings are not Bowser's children; they are his minions, leaving Bowser Jr. as his only child when you look up to another Super Mario Wiki. Appearances ''Mario & Luigi's Incredible Adventure Movie Iggy first appears in the movie before the series along with his partner, Lemmy Koopa. After the plane crashed, Iggy unexpectedly greets Mario from bed and pretends to be friendly and an ally to him. When Mario is about to leave, Iggy quickly tells him to go to bed for the night, and Mario trusts him. At midnight, Bowser Jr. appears and commands Iggy to assasinate Mario immediately before leaving. Iggy accepts Lemmy's permission to get a donut and goes to kill Mario. Iggy will not regret his failures while being nervous and prepares to assasinate Mario with his magic wand, but knocks out unconscious by Sonic the Hedgehog from nowhere. Mario's assasination fails for Bowser Jr.. Mario's Solo Adventure Movie Iggy appears in the sequel as one of the supporting antagonists. Iggy and the other Koopalings jump out of the presents and steal Princess Peach. They successfully escapes into the airship to fly away. At Bowser's Castle, Bowser (being infected by PX-41) sends Iggy and the other Koopalings (except for Ludwig) to find five mushrooms for the legendary Incredible Star. Through the rest of the film, Iggy and Lemmy captured the prisoners from Mario's party for the execution, but ruined by Luigi and Sonic. Iggy fights Luigi, but gets defeated along with Lemmy. At the film's resolution, Iggy is taken to the Mushroom Prison along with Lemmy, Larry, and Wendy. Super Mario Bros. Iggy appears in the series as one of the recurring seven villains. He goes along with his partner, Lemmy Koopa, and particularly the Koopalings to cause serious mischief. Koopalings Attack! Iggy Koopa is set to appear in the upcoming prequel as one of the seven primary antagonists before the events of the whole series. Details Iggy's details from ''The Star Hero are listed below: ''Weaknesses'' *'Damaged by combat finishers' - Can be injuried by combat finishers. ''Strengths'' *'Mangler' - Multiple heavy attacks to the gut. *'Fast Runner' - Runs much faster than his enemies. *'Battle-Hardened' - Harder to defeat, and may require to be finished. *'Fearless' - Cannot be terrified, never flees. Video Appearances Trivia *Iggy wanted to be friendly, but planned a assasination in the first movie. *Iggy is shocked to a Christmas tree just like Ratchet from Transformers. *His details are similar to the orcs' things from Shadow of Mordor. *Iggy is referred to Mr. Wink or Knightbrace from Codename: Kids Next Door. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Plushies Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Koopas Category:Siblings Category:Kids Category:Unique Characters Category:Monsters Category:Revived Characters Category:Preteens Category:Animals Category:Bosses Category:Magicians Category:Titular Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Comic Relief